


When the great Bliss burns

by CocoMama3



Category: OC - Fandom, Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bullying, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Panic Attacks, Past Lives, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reincarnation, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoMama3/pseuds/CocoMama3
Summary: Here how the father of Burn, Bliss delt with everything and how his time had broken the poor femaleWhat was his life like during his time alive? What was it like when he was witch Scald?





	When the great Bliss burns

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I hope you enjoy! This is my first work! I will let you know there will be triggering topics in these books so be warned!

The soft Sun shone on the Skywings who have gathered at the mountain, it looked to be a wedding. The count was small. Only about 2 to 30 dragons but they all seemed anxious. A large tall dragon with deep red scales and almost deep sea blue eyes. He had a golden stomach, deep mud horns and a orange and pale brown scales running down his back. He wore a small necklace of thorns though they did not hurt him. He was humming slightly, a tight twist in his stomach. 'When will she get here? Oh I hope she ok? I don't kno-' His thoughts were interrupted by the oohs and aaahs of the dragons as they turned he looked up and his heart skipped a beat. 'Three moons...She beautiful...' Bliss thought as he stared in awe. 

Flying down to meet him was the luscious Scald, her orange golden scales glowing in the pale sunlight. She had the eyes of a fresh sunflower. Her horns shimmered red with brown swirls, almost like they were tiny Scavengers dancing around a fire. She wore that of gold. She had large golden pearl like earrings. She had a deep white and black swirled cape on and her horns had a hoop through each. She walked down and stood right in front of him, her eyes showing a fierceness. 

'Ok Bliss don't be scared.' He thought as she grin at him, showing her larger teeth. 'OK be scared!' He thought. He took her talons in his and heard the word kiss your mate. They smiled and kissed, the sounds of cheering deafing Bliss. 'Maybe she not so bad...Maybe this marriage won't be so tense.'

**Author's Note:**

> Well for those confused this is an arranged marriage made by the parents. I headcanon that these are a big deal. Yeah this was made by some 'businesses' if you catch my drift. 😏 she is basically in their world a very great model and high rank noble while he is a blacksmith known for his beautiful works and is the queen personal blacksmith.


End file.
